


Shower and singing

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Smut, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John never sings, it's not like him. Sherlock has never heard John sing before and its amazing. What is he going to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower and singing

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it. Smutty and light fluff.

    John just returned home from surgery and needed a nice warm shower ti was away the days events. Walking into the flat and removing his coat, John noticed Sherlock was in the kitchen working in an experiment but this was different, he was giddy.

    "Sherlock, what are you so happy about, who died?" John asked walking into the kitchen. "No one died, it's none of your concern." John shrugged his shoulders and made way to the loo. He noticed the shower was wet and the room was warm. Sherlock must have taken a shower, but he does that in the mornings not at night especially this late. As quickly as the thought appeared John dismissed it and proceeded with his shower. Sherlock looked up from his lab work towards the bathroom door. He could of swore he heard singing but John didn't sing, he wasn't the singing type. The detective tuning him out continued working, or tryed to. John just got louder and Sherlock could faintly make out what he was singing. Curiosity taking hold, he stood from his spot and made his way slowly to the door, softly Sherlock placed his ear against the door to hear better. John was singing Christmas songs, his soothing voice hitting every note. Sherlock was dumbfounded, John was amazing and despite his protest, slightly arousing. Sherlock stepped back and shook his head, this is his flatmate and best friend. Sherlock walked into his room and sit the door hopeing to tune John out but it was futile, wherever he went he could hear John. Frustrated Sherlock walked into the bathroom and pulled back the curtains.

    "Sherlock what the fuck! What are you doing?!" Join frantically tried to cover himself, his hair full of suds.

    "Why must you sing John? Do you know what your doing to me right now. Wherever I go I can hear you and your obtuse singing."

    "Well all you had to do was knock and tell me I sucked and to stop singing. You didn't have to barge in all high and might."

    "That's the thing, you don't suck, your amazing and I want to listen to you sing for an eternity but I want you to know the effect you have on me right now." John was confused then shocked, sparring a quick glance at Sherlock's trousers proved to be enough. John looked back up to his eyes and saw the lust and need for him. John gave up on covering himself and reached for Sherlock's face. Slow at first, as if unsure, John reached for him looking for a sign that this is not what Sherlock wanted but he knew that's what he wanted, what he needed.

    John cupped Sherlock's face and leaned in. Softly placing his lips on the detectives', John ran his fingers through Sherlock's soft curls. Sherlock moaned into the kiss assuring John that this was okay and that this was actually happening. Their kiss deepend and quickened, John's hands ran down Sherlock's chest feeling the soft material of his shirt. Sherlock placed his hands on the small of Johns back slippery with suds evoking a slight moan to escape John's lips. The sound of John and the heat of the situation was to much for the detective and he quickly removed his clothing.

    All that was left was his pants, giving John a look as if asking him was this okay. John nodded and Sherlock removed his pants and stepped into the warm shower with the doctor. John studied the pale man for the first time, his smooth skin pink from the heat of the shower, his abdomen hard and rigged, his long legs seeming to go on for ages and finaly his erect cock. Unable to keep his hands off of John any longer Sherlock grabbed him by the hips and pulled him closer slamming their wet bodies together. Sherlock crushed their lips together and placed his hands in John's hair. John slid his toung into Sherlock's mouth tasting the man fire the first time. He's always wanted to taste Sherlock on his lips in more ways then one, this felt unreal. Grabbing a fist full of Sherlock's dark curls, John pulled him closer as if nothing could break them apart. Sherlock growled in the back of his throat and John lost it. Now rock hard John needed to fuck Sherlock and he needed to do it now.

    In one swift motion, John spun Sherlock around and placed his hands on the shelf. Sherlock looked back at him, his eyes dark with lust, John put his finger near the detective's arse. Slowly he pushed his finger into Sherlock, spreading the tight hole.

    "Oh fuck John. Thats...Christ." Sherlock growled, his voice husky. John inserted another finger stretching him further. John needed Sherlock now, he wanted to feel the detective around his cock. He removed his fingers and placed the tip of his member on Sherlock's arse hole. Slowly John trusted himself into him, Sherlock yelped and relaxed himself. John put his entire length into him enjoying the warm tightness. Sherlock felt John's hips on his arse and gasped. John's hard cock filed him completely and it seemed to fit perfectly.

    "Sherlock, fuck me your so bloody tight." John moaned as he trusted in and out of Sherlock. His nails digging into Sherlock's hips trying to grip him tighter and go deeper.

    "Oh fuck John. Faster...I.Need.You." John lost it and fucked the detective. Sherlock reached for his cock and started pumping faster and faster as John fucked him harder. He grabbed Sherlock's hair and quickly pulled his head back, his thrust quickening. Sherlock could not hold it any longer, a few more pumps and he came. His body shook and his knees felt like they were going to give out. The feeling of Sherlock's arse tightening as he came was enough to push John over the edge. He bent over and bit Sherlock's shoulder blade as he came inside him. John enjoyed the feeling of his flatmate against him, kissing along his neck. Slowly removing his member from the detectives arse, he stood Sherlock up and made him face him.

    "Holy hell that was amazing." Sherlock smiled and kissed John softly. After a while of kissing they washed themself up and dried themselves off. John followed Sherlock to his room and plopped onto his bed. Sherlock giggled and let his towel fall. He put on a pair of pants and tossed one to John. Climbing into bed, Sherlock pulled the covers over their bodies and pulled John into him. Their legs tangling with eachother as they began to fall asleep.

    "Sherlock?" He hummed almost asleep. "How long have you felt this way?" John asked, Sherlock pulled back to get a better look at his doctor.

    "Since the day you were strapped to that bomb. I knew then I needed you, that even though you were an idiot for trying to save me, I knew you were brilliant and I had to have you. John Watson you are the only thing that matters to me and I will do what ever it takes to save you even if that means dying myself." Placing a small kiss on John's forehead, Sherlock closed his eyes. John was almost in tears, the thought had occurred to him when he was trying to help Sherlock escape. He knew then too that Sherlock was the most important thing and he needed to protect the idiot from himself and from Moriarty. That's why he did what he did, to save Sherlock. By now John was crying into Sherlock neck and Sherlock was petting the smaller man. "Shhhhhhhhh its okay. I know and I thank you. But I'm not letting you go, I love you and even though you are not nearly as smart as me, you are braver and you care more then I ever can. Thank you for saving my life John. Now it's late, close your eyes and sleep or I'll kick your arse." John giggled and nuzzled himself into Sherlock's neck sometimes lightly nibbling him. They both drifted off to sleep and held eachother all night long and many more nights to come.


End file.
